In the Act
by DogFire2084
Summary: It’s always Xander or at least that the way he sees it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the act

Author: DogFire

Rating: PG-13 possibly

Disclaimer: This is a Buffy/KillBill Crossover all rights go to the creators of both not me.

Summery: It's always Xander or at least that the way he sees it.

Wind blows through the streets of Chicago, bringing with it relief form the sweltering heat of the packed city. The streets were crowded this close to 4th of July, with locals and tourist alike. Xander wished one of the other Scoobies was searching for the newest potential. This heat was making his eye patch itch.  
He didn't like cites at the beginning, he thought that it was just moving in with deadboy strait after coming back from Africa but now walking through a new city he could tell it was just the feel of the city. Everyone crowed on top of each other, always in each others business. The sidewalks were crowed as he pushed his way through in hopes of finding a place to stay before dark.  
Quickly turning down a side street Xander didn't see the girl standing there and ran into her, sending her sprawled over the pavement. She was dressed in a Japanese school girl uniform, serafuku if he remembered correctly from all those amine's Jesse watched. In her hand was a Japanese stile tanto that Xander was sure broke at least one of the concealed weapons laws Willow drilled into his head. It had beads hanging off it making her seem innocent even holding a weapon.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there," reached down to help her stand back up. "Are you OK? I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Xander giving her one of his lopsided smiles.  
"I am fine," the girl said. Her English was crystal clear with a definite Japanese flare.  
He felt like an animal at the zoo as she looked at him. Her gaze was so intents he didn't no what to think. "My names Xander," he said, trying to shake that shivers running down his back at her gaze. No make that prey to some great lioness on the hunt.  
Tilting her head she looked at him a bit longer before giving him a smile and a small bow. "My name is GoGo; it was nice running into you."  
Xander could only watch entranced as she walked passed him and into a car that just stopped at the curb in front of them. She gave a little wave as she got into the car. It lurches forward into the mass of traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the act

Author: DogFire

Rating: PG-13 possibly

Disclaimer: This is a Buffy/KillBill Crossover all rights go to the creators of both not me.

Summery: It's always Xander or at least that the way he sees it.

O-Ren Ishii looked out the window at the man that had been talking to GoGo when they had pulled up. "I see he isn't dead. did you make a friend?"

"There is nothing to wonder about Ishii-san, he ran into me as I was making way to the pick-up spot." GoGo said as she fixed her skirt around her knees.

Looking at GoGo to see if she was telling the truth O-Ren had to think. GoGo had gotten stranger in the last year. Far more faster then O-Ren had ever thought possible. She had been quite upset for her young friend when this had all come to light. The first time GoGo had been attacked had been the last straw. O-Ren had called Bill in hopes he knew of someone who could tell them what was happening. "How was the talk with Mr. Sacheverell? Did he know what has been happening?

Taking out a card from her pocket GoGo carefully handed it to O-Ren. "He asked me a series of questions about that night I was attacked and then gave me this card. He said he has some thought on my issue but thought that theses people would be able to explain to me better."

The card was plan with just a small seal on one side of a W with an S over it and a name and number on the other side. "We will have to call this Rupert Giles and see if he can shed some light on to our little mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In the act

Author: DogFire

Rating: PG-13 possibly

Disclaimer: This is a Buffy/KillBill Crossover all rights go to the creators of both not me.

Summery: It's always Xander or at least that the way he sees it.

"Hello, Watcher Council how may I direct your call?"

"………"

"No, Mr. Giles is not here right now if I can take a message I'll be sure he gets it."

"………"

"A Mr. Sacheverell told you that."

"…"

"If you feel it is something that has to be addressed immediately I can see if there is anyone who can meet with you. Mr. Giles is currently is England and isn't planning to be back for months."

"………"

"Yes, Chicago, let me see, Mr. Harris is there I can give him your number and have him set up a meeting if you would like."

"…………"

"Yes that should be good. Ill have Mr. Harris call you within the day."

"………"

"Your welcome and have a good day."

Setting down the phone Dawn had to laugh at the face of her sister and her sister slayers. "What can I do for you?"

"That was some fine fast talk," Faith said slumping down in her chare but "what was with the Mr. Harris bit?"

"That was an O-Ren Ishii who was given Giles number by Sacheverell, one of the old style watchers, about a girl in her care. She is hoping he could shed some light on a problem that has popped up."

"Ya, but what did Xander have to do with that?" her Buffy asked.

"He's in Chicago. That is where O-Ren is. It will give him something to do."

Typing in her computer, she quickly sent Xander an e-mail. "Did you want something or are you just here to bug me."

Smirking at Buffy's offended look Faith said, "Just seeing if you wanted lunch, were going to Ma's down on State St."

"Ya I'll meet you out front I just have to call Xander."

"Five by Five, we will just grab the rest of the girls then," Grabbing Buffy, Faith makes for the door.

Xander grabbed the phone as he made his to the door. "Room service comes to papa. Here to you and thanks." Flipping the phone open he sets his pizza on the table. "Xander here what can I do for ya."

"…………"

"Hay Dawnpatrol how's being Mr. G's secretary treating ya?"

"………"

"Ya, a steady paycheck is worth all the work you have to do."

"……………"

"Sure what do you need me to do?"

"………"

"You sent it to my watcher mail, ya ya got it."

"………"

"Ok I'll call her as soon as I finish eating."

"…………"

"Not far you get Ma's and I have to order pizza from the lobby."

"……"

"Ok tell everyone hi for me. Bye bye my Dawnpatrol"

"………"


End file.
